community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
Britta Perry
Britta Perry is a student at Greendale Community College who recently acquired her G.E.D. after returning home from the Peace Corps. She has never really known what she wanted to do with her life, but has problems juggling her life and problems with large organizations. She is portrayed by Gillian Jacobs. Bio Pre Greendale Britta was born in Riverside, Colorado in October 1980. Britta has two older brothers, one of whom works with children with some type of special disorder in a hospital. On her eleventh birthday an eager-handed man in a dinosaur costume intruded in on her party at a restaurant. This event has haunted her into adulthood. Britta dropped out of high school because she thought it would impress Radiohead and joined a group of anarchists who vandalized billboards. She was successful at recruiting new members but was kicked out for not being anarchist enough. She joined the Peace Corps, did some foot modeling, attended a world-trade rally where she was tear-gassed, and visited Africa. 'At Greendale' One day Britta woke up and realized "I was almost thirty and flat broke", thus making her enroll at Greendale. She is attending the community college because it is very inexpensive and convenient for her. 'In the study group' Jeff met Britta in the cafeteria and asked if he could help tutor her in Spanish. She did not want to fail the upcoming exam so she agreed. She told Abed (who invited other students from the class later) about the group and they all met in the library for the first study group. After revealing Jeff to be a fraud, Britta still stayed in the study group. Britta attempts to keep everyone in the group in line, especially whenever Jeff is absent, late, or just not caring. Occassionally Jeff and Britta work together for the group, often referring to themselves as their "Greendale Parents." Britta is often mocked and teased by the other members of the group and if often times referred to as the buzzkill of the group. Though she is considered to be the least fun member, she is well respected and knows that she is an important member of the group. 'Personal Life' Britta's personality has caused her problems connecting with others. She has claimed that girls have always hated her, and Abed claims that over 50% of the people who meet her don't like her. She tends to be abbrasive and hypocritical, which has caused stress between her and others, as well as to herself. Despite her flaws, Britta is able to form close friendships with the study group members. Britta briefly dated fellow Greendale student Vaughn Miller and it was assumed she was having a relationship (or at least flings) in season 2 by the condoms she had in her purse. Throughout season 1 she was constantly pursued by Jeff but shut him down on every attempt, however it was shown she did develop some feelings for Jeff to the point she had sex dreams about him and got jealous over him when he was dating Michelle Slater. The two slept together during paintball but pursued no more afterwards. In the season 1 finale Britta proclaimed her love for Jeff (due in part to her competing with Michelle) but nothing ever came out of it and the pair remained friends. Trivia * Britta is an Atheist * Britta's favorite movie is Sixteen Candles. * Above all, Britta values honesty. * One of Pierce's nicknames for her is Sour Face * Britta's student ID card indicates she has no last name, but her last name being Perry has been mentioned. . In the second season she gets a 30% of her expression from Dr. Cox in Scrubs Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Greendale Students